


Usurped

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [41]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

Illya Kuryakin was a man who rarely allowed his thoughts and emotions to be known to anyone. Today, however, his body language was broadcasting clearly enough for anyone to read. He sat in the commissary, with his shoulders slumped, and his face etched with abject anguish.

"It was bound to happen eventually, Tovarisch," Napoleon stated. "It couldn't really last forever."

The Russian had received the distressing news only twenty minutes previously. Since then, Napoleon had tried and failed to console the man.

"You'll just have to accept it, Illya," he continued. "Your Survival School scores are no longer the best."


End file.
